1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted for use in an editing system with a video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary heretofore that an editing operation employing a video tape recorder (VTR) is performed principally in the following procedure.
(1) First a time code signal and a control signal are recorded per roll on a magnetic tape at a normal recording speed. PA0 (2) Subsequently a video signal and an audio signal are edited and recorded on the magnetic tape at the normal recording speed in accordance with the time code signal and the control signal already recorded.
In performing such editing operation with a VTR as mentioned, it is necessary to previously record both a time code signal and a control signal at a normal recording speed prior to recording desired video and audio signals, thereby requiring a prolonged time for the editing operation with another problem of a low operational efficiency.